Vertigo/M
Mercury Mercury was a young woman from England, who was also a psychic. She once traveled around in hippie communes which is where she first encountered John Constantine. Later in life, she moved to a house in Chilham Village in Kent. Constantine once called upon her talents to dispel a demon by divining its true name, Nybbas. Midnight Club The Midnight Club was an exclusive night club located in Manhattan. It was owned and operated by Papa Midnite. The club catered to a very eclectic clientele, and many of its offerings ranged way beyond any sense of legality or moral decency. It was a literal den on inequity and debauchery. John Constantine came to the club to ask Papa Midnite's aid in combating a demon known as Mnemoth. Midnite showed him around, and took him to a lower arena which showcased zombie pit-fighting. Midnight Club arena The Arena is an underground pit-fighting area in the lower basement level of the club. It is here that Papa Midnite entertains his guests by having his zombie servants compete against one another in both armed and (sometimes literally) unarmed combat. Zombies have been known to use clubs to beat each other into submission. John Constantine became an unwilling spectator to the events of the Arena, and was more than a little taken aback by the sheer brutality of the festivities, especially when a spray of blood splashed across his face. Mighty Mouse Mighty Mouse, real name unknown, was a Rastafarian who lived in London, England in the late 1980s. His name is taken from the titular animated children's series from the 1940s, which featured an anthropomorphic mouse who ventured as a super-hero. Mighty Mouse lived in a flat in Central London. He lived on the first floor and his landlord was Mrs. McGuire. He liked to play loud Reggae music that would rattle the floors. An upstairs tenant, John Constantine, found the rhythm to be rather settling. Mnemoth Mnemoth is a hunger spirit, which originates from an unknown plane of Hell. It patterns its physical form after insects and it can appear as a swarm of locusts or as a single oversized insectoid monster. Mnemoth derives its strength from humanity's compulsive desire to consume. Consumption can come in many forms, and a person's need for food is not the only facet of human frailty that draws Mnemoth's attention. Fear and desire likewise add to the creature's power, and the more of each that is available to him, the stronger he becomes. Mrs. McGuire Mrs. McGuire was a middle-aged woman from Westminster in Greater London, England. In the late 1980s, she ran a boarding house in Paddington. Two of her tenants was a Rastafarian nicknamed "Mighty Mouse", who lived on the first floor, and an English occultist named John Constantine, who leased an apartment on the second floor. Constantine came home one evening and had forgotten his keys. Mrs. McGuire let him into the house, then told him about the strange gentlemen who came to pay a visit. He was an old friend of John's named Gary Lester, who Mrs. McGuire was not particularly fond of. Mrs. McGuire also sternly reminded John of the back-rent that he had owed her, as well as the fact that she was due seventeen pounds from Mister Lester for sending a parcel through the post on John's behalf. Muswell Hill Muswell Hill is a locale located in Haringey in London, England.